Paskong Paksiw
by NightmareMirage
Summary: Pasko na! Siyempre ‘di maiiwasan na magkaroon ng mga party sa Alice Academy. Siyempre masasarap ang mga handa, pero ano kaya ang mangyayari kung si Mikan ang isa sa mga cook?


**Paskong Paksiw **By: miyuki-kawaii25

Buod (Summary): Pasko na! Siyempre 'di maiiwasan na magkaroon ng mga party sa Alice Academy. Siyempre masasarap ang mga handa, pero ano kaya ang mangyayari kung si Mikan ang isa sa mga cook?

Babala (Disclaimer): Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang Alice Academy. At wala rin akong balak angkinin ito.

**WARNING: _THIS FIC IS NOT IN ENGLISH!_**

Tala mula sa manunulat (Author's Note): Weee! Ito ang kauna-unahang fic ko sa Filipino language. Na-inspire ako nung isang author mula sa G.A na nagsulat din ng tagalog fic. Pasko na!!!!!!!

---

"HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!" ang mahabang sigaw ng isang batang babae na may brown na buhok.

Ang batang babaeng nag ngangalang Hotaru ay lumingon sa direksyon kung saan nangaling ang sigaw, at nakita niya ang kanyang bestfriend, tumatakbo papalapit sa kanya. "O, bakit Mikan?" ang tanong ni Hotaru sa kanyang kaibigan nang naabutan siya nito.

Tumingin si Mikan sa kanyang bestfriend na may matang halos maluha-luha. "Hotaru…"

"Bakit nga? Sabihin mo na sa akin kaagad dahil may meeting pa akong kailangan puntahan." Ang naiiritang sabi ni Hotaru.

"Hotaru, ang laki-laki ng problema ko!!" mariing sigaw ni Mikan habang kapit-tuko siya sa kanyang kaibigan.

"Wala na akong pakialam sa mga problema mo." Ang sabi ni Hotaru at umalis na siya.

"Teka Hotaru! Kailangan ko ang tulong mo!" sabi ni Mikan habang hinahabol si Hotaru.

Tumigil sa paglalakad si Hotaru at saka humarap kay Mikan, "Bibigyan kita ng isang minuto. Ano ang problema mo?"

"Kasi ganito iyon, pinatawag ako ni Mr. Narumi sa office niya, sabi niya na may Christmas Party daw tayo sa susunod na linggo. At ang sabi pa niya, kasama daw ako sa mga magluluto para sa party!!!" sinabi ni Mikan ng isang hingahan lamang.

"Esaktong isang minuto." Sabi ni Hotaru ng walang kaemosyon-emosyon. "Hindi kita matutulungan diyan sa problema mo." Tapos, iniwanan na lang bigla ni Hotaru si Mikan.

Natulala si Mikan sa ginawa ng kanyang kaibigan. Teka, dapat sanay na diyan si Mikan ah!

"Teka, alam ko na!" ang masayang sambit ni Mikan, "Hihingi na lang ako ng tulong kay Natsume!" sabi niya at sabay takbo upang hanapin si Natsume. "NATSUMEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

---

Nakaupo si Natsume sa ilalim ng Sakura trees habang binabasa niya ang kanyang paboritong shounen manga. Talagang ibinubuhos niya ang konsentrasyon niya sa pagbabasa nito. Ang hindi lang niya akalain, may sisira nito.

"NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" isang sigaw ang sumira ng katahimikan ng buong paligid.

Nagulat si Natsume sa sigaw at bigla niyang nabitawan ang manga kanyang binabasa. Hinanap niya ang pinagmulan ng sigaw at nakita niyang papalapit sa kanya ang crush niya.

Hindi niya maiwasang mamula.

"Natsume! Kailangan ko ang tulong mo!" ang sabi nang hinihingal na si Mikan.

"Ang ingay mo polkadots… Ang aga-aga eh…" pasinghal na sabi ni Natsume, pilit niyang tinatakpan ang kanyang namumulang mukha gamit ang shounen manga na kunwaring binabasa daw niya.

"Eh kasi Natsume ang laki-laki ng problema ko! Talagang-talagang kailangan ko ang tulong mo. Genius ka kasi kaya sisiw lang para sa iyo itong problema ko." Ang sabi ni Mikan, halatang-halata malaki ang problemang dinadala niya.

"Ano naman ang kinalaman ko diyan sa problema mo?" tanong ni Natsume sa ating kyut (cute) na bida.

"Kailangan ko ng ideya kung ano ang iluluto ko para Christmas Party. Baka may ideya kang maiibibigay sa akin…" ang mahinang tugon ni Mikan, halatang depressed siya dahil mukhang walang balak si Natsume na tulungan siya sa kanyang problema.

Nahalata ni Natsume na biglang lumungkot ang ekspresyon ni Mikan kaya, "O sige na nga! Baka masira pa ang Christmas Party natin dahil sayo kasi hindi kita tinulungan, konsensya ko pa!" ang biglang sambit ni Natsume.

"Salamat Natsume!" ang sigaw ni Mikan ang bigla niyang niyakap ng mahigpit si Natsume.

---

_**3 araw bago ang Christmas Party**_

"Ano ba namang klaseng luto ito?!" ang sabi ng halos masuka-sukang si Natsume.

"Siyempre luto ng pagmamahal." Ang nakangiting sagot ni Mikan.

"Parang luto ng paghihiganti eh. May balak ka yatang lasunin ang mga taong dadalo sa party ah!" ang may suspisyong sabi ni Natsume.

"Wala ah!" ang biglang sigaw ni Mikan.

"Ano ba ang halo nito?" tanong ni Natsume.

"Siyempre, nilagyan ko ng tsokolate na may kasamang raisins at mansanas na may ponkan din at ubas. Nilagyan ko din ng buko, melon at strawberries. Pero parang kulang parin yung lasa niya kaya nilagyan ko pa ng asukal. Pero nasobrahan sa tamis kaya nilagyan ko pa ng suka, asin at paminta." Ang pagbibidang sabi ni Mikan.

Gulat na gulat si Natsume pagkatapos niyang mariing ang nilalaman ng pagkain na tinikman niya. "Ano?!"

"Bakit? Masama ba ang lasa?" tanong ni Mikan na may halong pagaalala.

"Hindi ba halata polkadots? Halos masuka-suka ako pagkatapos kong tikman ang luto mo." May halong galit na sambit ni Natsume.

"Ganon?" mukhang malungkot talaga si Mikan kasi hindi nagustuhan ng crush niya ang kanyang luto. Sino ba namang hindi…

"Oo." Ang simpleng sagot ni Natsume.

Malalim ang buntong hininga ni Mikan tapos umupo siya sa tabi ni Natsume. "Kahit anong gawin ko, hindi ko talaga alam ang iluluto ko. Lahat na ata ginawa ko, kulang na lang bumili ako ng pagkain."

"Bakit hindi ka na lang gumawa ng mas simpleng pagakain?" ang tanong ni Natsume.

"Yung nga ang unang inisip ko. Kaso may magluluto na ng leche flan, meron naring cake, pati buko pandan! Hindi rin naman ako marunong gumawa ng cake." Ang marahang sabi ni Mikan.

"Alam kong makakaisip ka pa nang mas simpleng lutuin…" ang may ngiting sabi ni Natsume.

---

_**Araw ng Christmas Party**_

"Magandang gabi sa inyong lahat. Isa ito sa taunang pagdiriwang dito sa Academy. Sana ay magpakasaya kayong lahat!" buong galak na sabi ni Mr. Narumi, "Simulan na ang party!"

Ang mga tao sa bulwagan ng Academy ay tuwang-tuwa habang nililibot ito. Ang dekorasyon na nakasabit sa bawat sulok ay bagay na bagay sa gabing iyon. Siyempre, ang unang pupuntahan ng mga tao sa isang party ay ang buffet! (Yum!!!)

Si Kokoroyomi ang unang pumunta sa buffet. Sa likod ng buffet table ay nakahilera ang mga cook at chefs na nagluto para sa pagdiriwang. Mga estudyante din sila ng Academy, Siyempre, kasama na dun ang ating kyut na kyut na bida na si Mikan!

"WAW (Wow)! Mukhang masarap ang mga iyan ah!" ang sabi ni Koko habang iniikot ang buong buffet table na tumutulo ang laway. Halatang-halata na takam na takman siya sa mga pagkain nakahanda sa buffet table. "Angel Cake, Leche Flan, Palabok, Salad, Waw! Black Forest na cake! Barbecue, Steamed Fish…" isa-isang sabi ni Koko. Hanggang sa napadpad na siya kay Mikan.

"Teka Mikan, bakit nakatakip pa ang hinanda mong pagkain?" tanong ni Koko.

Ngumiti si Mikan at sinabi, "Gusto mo na ba malaman kung ano ang inihanda ko para sa party?"

Tumango si Koko, "Oo naman!"

"TAA-DAA!!!!" sigaw ni Mikan nang tinanggal niya ang takip. Ang buong akala niya sasabihin ni Koko, "Waw Mikan, ang galing mo pala magluto!" pero nakita niya si Koko, nakabuka ng malaki ang bibig, halatang-halata ang pagkagulat sa ekspresyon ng kanyang mukha.

Si Koko ay excited talaga nang tinanggal na ni Mikan ang takip, _'Mukhang masarap din ito…'_ isip pa niya. Pero nang tinanggal na ang takip, laking gulat ni Koko ang bumulagta sa kanyang harapan.

May sabaw ang pagkain. May halong isda din, may luya, bawang at sibuyas. Pero umaapaw ito sa sabaw. Tila nilunod dito yung isda. Amoy maasim din, parang hinaluan ng kung anong maasim.

"Mikan, ano ito?" ang tanong ni Koko.

"Paksiw!" ang pagbibidang sagot ni Mikan.

"Paksiw?!" ang gulat na sambit ni Koko. Biruin mo ba naman, naghanda ng Paksiw sa isang party!?

Napatingin ang mga tao sa direksyon ni Koko nang sumigaw siya.

"Nagulat ka ba? Ako din nagulat nung matapos ko itong lutuin eh… Akala ko di ko kayang gawin ito." Biglang kwento ni Mikan.

"Mikan, sino ba namang hindi magugulat sa niluto mo, Paksiw, para sa isang party? Di bagay…" ang mahinahong sabi ni Yuu.

"Kasi katangahan!" sabi ni Hotaru sabay palo ng pamaypay sa ulo ni Mikan.

Maraming tao tuloy ang pumalibot sa niluto ni Mikan.

"Patikim nga…" sabi ni Natsume. Sumandok siya sa isang platito at tinikman niya.

Pigil na pigil ang paghinga ng mga tao sa loob ng bulwagan, hinihintay nila kung ano ang masasabi ni Natsume sa luto ni Mikan.

Pagkatapos tikman ni Natsume ang luto ni Mikan, Tumingin siya sa mga tao ang ngumiti ng napaka asim ang nag tambs ap (thumbs up) at sabay sabi, "M-mas-ss-ar-rap n-nga…"

Pag sinabi ni Natsume Hyuuga na masarap, edi masarap talaga. Kaya maraming tao ang biglang tumikim sa luto ni Mikan.

Maya-maya konti…

Sabay-sabay silang nagsigawan ng…

"ANG ASIM!!!!!"

---

A/N: Ano sa tingin niyo? Bigla na lang pumasok sa isipan ko itong ideya para sa fic ko. Nakuha ko yung titulo ng fic dun sa tongue twister na "Paskong Paksiw". Hehehe, sana nagustuhan niyo ito. Ulam kasi namin ngayong gabi ay… PAKSIW!


End file.
